dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sunny
Perfil *'Nombre: '써니 / Sunny * Nombre Real: 이순규 / Lee Soon Kyu thumb|314px * Profesión: Cantante, bailarina, modelo, actriz, DJ y MC *'Apodos: '''Sunny Bunny, DJ Soon, Catcher Chicken, The Energy Pill, Aegyo Queen, 60 Sunny *'Lugar de nacimiento: Los Ángeles, EE.UU *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Estatura: '''155cm *'Peso: 45kg *'''Grupo sanguíneo: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padre, madre, dos hermanas mayores, tío Lee Soo Man *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment & Universal Music Biografia Sunny nació el 15 de mayo de 1989 en Los Angeles, Estados Unidos, y cuando era aun pequeña se mudo a kuwait donde vivió su infancia. Al iniciarse la guerra del golfo su familia se mudo a corea del sur. Tiene dos hermanas mayores que nacieron en la misma fecha pero en diferentes años. Es sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998 entró a Starligth Entertainment y se convirtió en aprendiz por 5 años de ser transferida a Starworld Entertainment donde se convirtió en miembro de un duo llamado sugar que nunca llego a debutar. En 2007, Sunny fue recomendada por la cantante ayumi quien la transfirio a SM Entertainment. Después de unos pocos meses Sunny debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation (SNSD) ese mismo año. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Cameo Temas para dramas *''Second Drawer'' para The Queen's Classroom (2013) *''It`s Me junto a Luna, tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *You're My Doll para Oh! My Lady (2010) *''It's Love (feat Kim Tae Yeon)para Heading to the Ground (2009) *''Finally Now'' para Story Of Wine (2009) *''You Don't Know About Love'' para Working Mom (2008) Peliculas *Rio 2: voz de Jewel (2014) *I AM. (2012) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero; voz de Miranda (2012) Programas *'2014:' Radio Star ( invitada junto a Tiffany, Taeyeon, Jessica y Yuri) *'2013': Infinity Challenge *'2013': Grandpas Over Flowers *'2012:' Invincible Youth Season 2 *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2010: 'Running man *'2009:' Invincible Youth *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2009: '''Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *'2009: Horror Movie Factory *'2008: '''Factory Girls *'2007: MTV Girls' Generation *'2007:' Girls go to School *'2007: '''Star Golden Bell Programas de Radio *MBC FM4U, FM Date (2014, como Dj) *Chunji Radio (Dj, junto a Sungmin) Musicales *'2014:' Singing In the Rain como Kathy Seldon. *'2012:' Catch Me If You Can. Colaboraciones *Love You Love You - Miryo - 2012 *Caribbean Bay feat.2PM 2PM y SNSD Videos Musicales *“Cooking, Cooking” - Super Junior-Happy Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Girls' Generation. * '''Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina. * '''Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Inglés, Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico). * Descubrimiento: 2007 SM Casting System. * Colegio: Baehwa All-Girls High School * Especialidad: Deportes. * Hobbie: Hacer aegyo, y jugar a videojuegos. * Número Favorito: 1, 2 y 26. * Su lema es: '''Cada día, un día soleado. * '''Religión: Cristiana. * Canción favorita del grupo: Ooh! la-la. * Hombre Ideal Internacional: Kaneshiro Takeshi. * Compañera de cuarto: TaeYeon * Color favorito: Azul y rosa * Fanclub: Sunshiners. * '''Lema de los Sunshiners: '''Como compañer@ sunshiner me comprometo a mostrar lindura y aegyo en cualquier momento y lugar meter mi lengua en la mejilla cuando me enoje hacer una increíble sonrisa cuando este feliz llevar lentes negros gruesos y lucir seductora con ellos ayudar a Sunny en su búsqueda para pasar por encima de lo que están mas altos que ella, ser enérgico como un sol que nunca cae, siempre llevar una sonrisa a los rostros de todos. * Fue nombrada la ganadora 68 de Golden Bell * Es amante de los perros. * Nació en Estados Unidos, pero más tarde se trasladó a Kuwait y con el tiempo se mudó a Corea del Sur debido la Guerra del Golfo. * Sabe entender el inglés, pero se le hace complicado hablarlo. * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. * Le gusta jugar mucho con los videojuegos. * Tiene una manera de parpadear muy singular, ella primero cierra el ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. * Es la sobrina del presidente de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. * Se le conoce por ser la más cariñosa del grupo ya que le gusta dar besos y abrazos. * Cuida, protege y regaña a su compañera de grupo Sooyoung como una hija, ya que le tiene mucho cariño. * Sus abuelos están en los EE.UU. (Como se menciona en "Invicible Youth"). * Es muy buena en los deportes junto con Hyoyeon. * Gracias a ella el aegyo se ha hecho muy popular, tanto asi que ha provocado que personas de distintos paises lo practiquen tomandola a ella como ejemplo. * Sus padres y los de Taeyeon fueron parte de una banda de rock cuando eran más jovenes. (Por eso se conocen desde la Infancia.) * Es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia. * Hyung Don admitió, durante un episodio de We Got Married, que se sentía cómodo mirándola. * Hyo Min de T-ara muy aficionada a Sunny, ambas comparten una amistad a raíz de Invicible Youth. * Cuando se molesta es temible, ya que suele ser muy fría y da algo de miedo. * En un vídeo, admite que cuando ve a Tiffany su corazón late fuerte. * Ella no llora fácilmente como los otros miembros del grupo. Pero lloró varias veces durante los primeros grandes conciertos de SNSD en Corea y también varias veces en "Invicible Youth". * Tiene mucho aegyo y de hecho quedo en 1er lugar en una encuesta realizada titulada "Ídol femenina que derretirá el corazón de su novio con un desbordante aegyo". * Es la energética de SNSD ya que suele ser muy hiperactiva al igual que Hyoyeon y Sooyoung. * Tiene muchos fans en EE.UU y es la favorita en varios países de latinoamerica, al igual que Hyoyeon. * Es muy admirada por Kim Hyun A de 4minute. * Le envió una carta a HeeChul en su entrenamiento básico militar. * El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló la seguridad y se llevó a Taeyeon jalandola por un brazo, pero la reacción fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. * Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Taeyeon. * Sunny es la más pequeña del grupo por su estatura. * Le encanta actuar sexy. * Se dice que es una de las más madura del grupo. * HyoYeon, de acuerdo a una prueba psicológica demuestra que tiene aspecto un poco infantil, aunque algunas dicen que ella es muy madura junto con Seohyun. * Esta aprendiendo a rapear * Fue la última en unirse al grupo. * Le gusta mucha sonreír y hacer sonreír a personas. * Admitió que se comporta más linda con los hombres. * Nunca ha tenido una relación de pareja, pero si ha tenido una cita cuando estuvo en la secundaria. * Su compañero de videojuegos es Kyuhyun de Super Junior. * Se crió en Kuwait cuando era niña, por eso le tiene miedo a los ruidos fuertes, tales como fuegos artificiales y sonidos similares, ya que le recuerdan a los disparos. * Ella tiene dos hermanas mayores y las dos cumplen años el mismo día. * Mantiene su desición de que su tipo ideal es Kyuhyun de Super Junior. * En Dangerous Boys, Yoona dijo una vez que Sunny la amenazó en tirarla por las escaleras ya que ella estaba muy cansada y Yoona la estaba molestando. * Cumple el mismo Día que JongHyun de CNBLUE. * Jessica dijo que Sunny seria la primera en el grupo en casarse y Tiffany la última. * Sunny fue a una entrevista ,para seber las opiniones de sus fans sobre su nuevo corte de cabello en "The Boys" y ella dijo "En realidad es una peluca. Luego de recibir reacciones positivas de parte de mis fans cuando salió el adelanto, me sentì bien….aunque propuse que yo misma elegiría mi estilo, no he decidido si usaré o no la peluca en el escenario aún" * En Invencible youth ella dijo que sentia envidia por Baek Ji Young y Jung Suk Won por que ella nunca había tenido una relacion. * Park Sung Gwang dijo que Sunny es la única idol que contesta sus llamadas , y dijo que son muy buenos amigos. * Sunny revelo que algunas integrantes de SNSD están saliendo con alguien o están enamoradas. * Es cercana al lider de MBLAQ Seungho. * Es intolerante a la lactosa. * Sunny tiñó su cabello ella misma (Estilo "rosado" que trae durante el MV I Got A Boy) y lo hizo en su casa. * La gorra que porta en el video "I Got a Boy" fué criticada al instante por contener un mensaje grosero impreso. * Sunny esta conmigo Bitch. lo del Kyuhyun es pura publicidad para el musical eh dicho. -se retira la patrona perras-. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Perfil Instagram Galería Sunny01.jpg Sunny02.jpg Sunny03.jpg Sunny04.jpg Sunny05.jpg Sunny06.jpg Sunny07.jpg Sunny08.jpg